


Yes Daddy

by CosmicPrincess



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling., Light Drinking, Name Calling, Squirting, Swearing, Unprotected Sex (wrap it up so you don’t get the package), oral (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: You and your best friend had plans to go to the huge comic convention in town this weekend because the cast of infinity wars was having a panel and you really wanted to meet Sebastian Stan. The panel was amazing and It’s now time for pictures and autographs. When it gets to be your turn, you get a surprising message on the back of your picture and smutty hijinks ensue.





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise).

“Y/N I can’t believe how funny that panel was. Anthony is so funny.” 

 

My best friend Shelly was super excited to see Anthony Mackie today. Don’t get me wrong I love him but he’s not my reason for being here, I came for Sebastian.

 

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him in a movie called The Covenant. I fell in love instantly. God, he was a beautiful man and still is. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him during the panel and at one point I swear he looked directly at me and smiled but that could just be wishful thinking. Shelly gave me hug before we went our separate ways, her to the Mackie line and me to the Stan line. I felt like I had been standing for hours, the line was long it seemed like it had no end. Due to my chronic procrastination, I got to the line a little late and ended up near the back. When it was finally my turn Sebastian greeted me with a smile and a hug that was notably longer than the ones he had been giving. I was a ball of nerves.

 

“Calm down beautiful it’s just me.” 

 

He rubbed my back sending shivers down my spine. He smelled incredible a mixture of cologne and natural musk. I can’t lie being close to him like this made me so wet. I composed myself enough to take our photo in a pose with me kissing him on the cheek. He signed my picture hugged me one more time and it was the next girls turn.

 

I couldn’t help but feel sad. I had met my dream man but it only lasted three minutes. I made my way back to my room tired from the day. I got a text form shelly saying she was going to go to a few more panels. I texted back telling her to have a good time. My body plopped onto the bed with bounce as I took my shoes off. I took my bun down scratching my scalp in relief. My picture with Seb had fallen on the floor. I picked it up smiling at how cute we looked. His signature was so nice. I placed the picture faced down on the night stand next to the bed when I noticed the writing on the back.

 

 

 

20th floor room 2034 10pm

 

 

Did Sebastian write this? He was the only one who had the picture besides me and I sure as hell didn’t write it. It had to be him. Is he really inviting me to his room? Why me? I’m pretty cute but there were a lot of cute girls here, why did he want to see me?

 

 

 

I sat in my room for three hours contemplating weather I should go or not. When I looked at the time on my phone it was 8:45pm. I had roughly an hour left to get ready if I was going. Girl when are you going to get another chance like this? I thought to myself and I knew the answer. I jumped out of the bed and got ready. If I was going to hangout or whatever with Sebastian Stan you best believe I’m gonna look damn good doing it. After I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and did a natural makeup look with winged liner to make my eyes pop. The black fashion nova dress that Shelly bought for me that I swore I would never wear due to the overwhelming amount of skin that it showed looked amazing on me.

 

 

I knew it was a bit much but hell my plan was to make him mine tonight and with this dress it was a done deal.

 

9:45pm

 

 

“Shit.” I Whispered to myself as a grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

 

 

While in the elevator I sent a text to Shelly telling her not to wait up for me. My heart palpitated in my chest as I walked down corridor. When I got to his room I took a moment to adjust myself. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. The door opened and there he was smiling at me. He ran his hand through his perfect hair and stepped aside so that I could walk in.

 

He locked the door and lead me to the seating area. He watched as the fabric from my dress slid down my legs as I crossed them, exposing my smooth skin.

 

 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.”

 

 

I blushed tucking some hair behind my ear. “It’s not too much? I wasn’t sure what to wear. I just wanted to look good for you.”

 

 

Sebastian smiled placing his hand on my thigh, caressing my skin with his thumb. My heart felt like it skipped a beat. 

 

“Y/N I wanted you the moment I saw you in the audience of the panel. Why do think I kept shifting in my seat?”

 

I knew it! I knew he looked at me during the panel. That eye contact was real.

 

“The way you looked at me with those gorgeous eyes.” 

 

 

His hand moved higher up my thigh. I bit my lip struggling to breath normally.

 

 

“You made my cock hard, just like you are now. I knew you wanted me too. I felt your body shiver when I touched you. I had to have you that’s why I left you that message.”

 

 

I uncrossed my legs as his hand came in contact with my bare pussy, he growled using his free hand to grab a fist full of my hair, tugging my head back. 

 

 

“No panties? What a good little whore. You know just what I like huh? Spread those sexy legs even wider for me.”

 

 

His fingers massaged my clit vigorously, my body writhing under his touch. I turned to look at him, he tugged my hair pushing my head down a little.

 

 

“Look at what I’m doing to you. Tell me how it feels babygirl.”

 

 

“Mmmmm…it feels so…. good.”

 

 

I let out a small mewl when he took his hand away. He placed a wet kiss on my cheek.

 

 

“I love that sound baby. Come here.” 

 

He picked me up with ease carrying me to the bedroom. He put me down gently on the bed and kissed me, his tongue tracing over my lips and down to my chest. I sat up as he hoisted my dress over my head. Sebastian took a moment to admire my naked body before moving to stand at the side of the bed. He took his clothes off slowly; his body was amazing. That winter soldier training was worth it. He motioned me over to him, laying me down on my back, my head hanging off the bed a bit.

 

 

His cock hovered over my mouth pre-cum dripping onto my lips. I gave the tip little kitten licks that made him groan my name. I gripped his length guiding it into my mouth hollowing my cheeks and sucking deeply. I placed my hands on his outer thighs urging him to fuck my mouth and he did. He shoved himself into my throat, pumping in and out relentlessly, a mixture of spit and pre-cum running down my face.

 

 

“Fuck! Babygirl your throat is so good…ugh…it’s so tight.”

 

He pulled out of my mouth with a ‘pop’, rubbing the tip against my lips. “You want me to fuck you now?” I nodded my head.

 

“Yea, what do you say?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me daddy.”

 

 

He took a step back allowing me space to sit up. I crawled back to the top of the bed. He wiped the residue from my face and kissed me biting my bottom lip with a growl. 

 

 

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

 

 

I did as he asked. He swung his leg over my body straddling me. I yelped when his hand slapped my ass. He kissed a trail from my lower back up to my shoulder, brushing my hair out of the way to nibble my earlobe. I moaned lifting my hips up off the bed and pressing my ass against his hot member. He gripped my hair again giving it a tug.

 

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl and take daddies cock…Huh?”

 

 

I pushed against him even harder. 

 

“Yes daddy.” I could feel his tip nudging at my entrance before he buried his shaft inside me.

 

My hands were grasping the sheets tightly as Sebastian’s hips hammered into me. I bit onto the pillow trying to quiet down my screams.

 

 

“Let it out babygirl, scream as loud as you want. Let everyone hear what a good slut you’re being for daddy.” 

 

 

I screamed his name as my orgasm battered through me. 

 

 

“Yes…I love that baby…I’m so close…your perfect little pussy is gonna make me cum.” He growled.

 

 

His pace never let up. His grunts and moans filled my ears. My whole body started to quiver as waves of blissful heat surged through me. My core clenching down on him. Tears of pleasure welled in my eyes.

 

 

“Yes…yes…please daddy I’m-” I screamed and felt a sudden release.

 

 

“Shit babygirl! You’re so wet…You’re squeezing me so tight, I’m gonna cum!”

 

 

His hips convulsed and trembled as he came inside me hard.

 

 

He dropped down on to the bed and I rolled to face him. He kissed me gently and ran his hand up and down my back.

 

 

 

“I’ve never squirted before.” 

 

A bit of embarrassment written on my face.

 

 

He chuckled.

 

“I love that baby. I love knowing that I’m the only one who can make you feel like that.” He let out a light sigh.

 

“You’re mine now, you know that right.”

 

I smiled happily.

 

“Yes Daddy.”


End file.
